


Confluence

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, nautolan biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Kit and Aayla share some rare quiet time together and discuss their relationship.





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _I wanted to say I loved how you did Kit Fisto's characterization in["Unfamiliar"](https://shadowmaat.tumblr.com/post/173020510509/unfamiliar) and the little bit of characterization-a specific word for headtresses-you gave Nautolan culture! If you're taking fic prompts right now, could I request something involving Kit Fisto and Nautolan culture/biology, possibly including Aayla Secura + a romantic relationship if you ship them?_

General Kit Fisto was meditating at the bottom of a pool, trying to tune out everything but the brief flickers of curious fish and the steady purr of a small waterfall. War was exhausting, and with darkness seeming to hem them in on all sides, it was getting harder and harder to find a few minutes of respite.

A splash indicated that someone had entered the water with him and as the ripples reached him he smiled with recognition; the tastefeel of Aayla’s happiness was distinct, like effervescence and the honeysticks she loved to chew. As he pushed off to meet her, he also picked up a sour oily tone of… worry, maybe?

He broke the surface in a dramatic fashion, flinging his head back and causing his  _ahwey_  to whip. Water splashed everywhere, including on Aayla, who was resting on a shallow ledge. She lifted a hand to shield her face, laughing as he’d hoped she would. 

As silly as he was being, there was a purpose to it, too. He curled forward again, expelling the water from his lungs. If he stayed close to the surface or wasn’t going to be under for long it wouldn’t make a difference, but having big bags of air in his chest wasn’t conducive to deep, prolonged dives. He’d never entirely gotten over his embarrassment at the expulsion process, still able to recall the revulsion and ridicule of his crechemates whenever he returned from swimming.

Aayla politely ignored him until he was done and then swam closer.

“Must you be so melodramatic every time?” She smiled, close enough now that the tastefeel of honeysticks was almost intoxicating.

“I really must,” he said, daring to brush his lips across hers. She was warmer than he was at the moment and it felt wonderful. But there again there was a slight ashiness in the water and on her skin. Her shields still held strong, but in the water his  _ahwey_ , already accustomed to her, were able to pick up on her mood. 

“Is everything alright?”

The gritty-ash sense got stronger, but Aayla smiled.

“Why don’t we sit for a bit while you dry off?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

Towels were already waiting by the edge of the pool. Kit pulled himself out and then bent, offering Aayla a hand. Warm fingers wrapped around his and he hauled her out with only a  _slight_  assist from the Force.

Soon they were settled against a rounded boulder in the afternoon sun of- Kit had already forgotten the name of the world they were on; there’d been so many of them in recent weeks. But they were here and they were together and that was enough for now. Aayla tugged the towel around her shoulders and leaned against him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she murmured. “I’ve missed you.”

“Same, love.” He traced his fingers down her lek. “I look forward to the day this war ends and we can get back to doing the things that matter.”

“So help me, Kit, if you say ‘each other,’ I’ll throw you back in the pond.”

He laughed,  _ahwey_  shaking against his shoulders. “I’m not your Master, Aayla. Some of us are a bit more tactful than  _Quinlan Vos.”_

She tilted her head, smiling at him. “I love it when you laugh. The Force seems to light up around you.”

“Just as it sings around you,” he said.

She hummed, and for a few minutes they sat, listening to birdsong and watching the wind rustle the leaves of the surrounding trees.  The sound of their combined forces could be heard in the distance, making camp.

“Kit…” She paused.

With both of them drying off it was harder to sense her emotions. The gritty-ash was less prominent now and took on more of a feathery flavor-sense of sweetened caf. There were still the undertones of worry, but hope seemed to lighten it.

“You know my Commander, Bly.” She paused again and he caught the briefest flash of velvet-honey-sunshine.

“I like him,” Kit said. “And he’s managed to keep you alive so far, so he’s also earned my gratitude.”

The velvet-honey got stronger. “I couldn’t ask for a better Commander. He’s capable, kind, funny…”

“And you care for him a great deal, don’t you?”

A pause. The tastefeel of her emotions became more subdued, but didn’t fade completely.

“I… I do. Is that going to be a problem?”

He hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Does he make you happy?"

The fizzing blast of joy, coupled with her smile, answered his question even before she said yes.

“And you make him happy as well?”

“He says I do. And I can feel it in the Force, even when we aren’t together.”

He lowered his head and she met him for a quick kiss.

“Then who am I to interfere in bringing more happiness into the universe? He knows about me as well, yes?”

“Of course!” She stood, dropping her towel to pull her robes over her bathing suit. “I think he’s been nervous about your arrival. I told him about nautolan coteries, but I’m not sure how much of that he believed.”

“That explains the fermenting eel feeling he’s been giving off.” He rose, stretching before he gathered up his own discarded clothes and the towels.

“Fermenting eel. Really?” She wrinkled her nose.

“And sand.” He shrugged. “Might be a Kaminoan thing. Or my own interpretations.” He tapped his foremost  _ahwey_. “These things aren’t an exact science, after all.”

“I-”

“Generals, sorry to interrupt, but- kriff!” Bly stepped into the clearing and did an abrupt about-face. “Sorry, sirs! I didn’t mean to, uh…”

Embarrassment radiated in the Force, prickling against Kit’s skin. He grinned.

“It’s alright, Commander,” he said. “Unlike  _some_  species, we nautolans don’t leave our reproductive bits on display at all times.”

The embarrassment grew more acute, taking on a spicy tastefeel. Aayla swatted him.

“Stop tormenting him and cover up, Kit.”

“Cover up what?” He teased, but donned his robes, making sure they were properly belted before telling Bly it was safe to turn around again. The man’s expression was priceless, but as much as it amused Kit, he also made a mental note to find a way to make amends later. He wanted to be on good terms with Aayla’s new suitor. Anyone with the common sense to love her- and be loved by her- was worth getting to know better, and Kit found himself looking forward to it… as soon as they wrapped up whatever new disaster Bly was bringing to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmyeah, I have some fun ideas about nautolan biology based primarily on the fact that they _aren't mammals,_ with perhaps a bit of inspiration from _Shape of Water_ as well.


End file.
